Big Time Baby
by Shawna13
Summary: When jo feels extremely sick she goes to the doctor and finds out that shes pregnant! how will Kendall take it? and how good will they be parents to their new child?
1. Doctor's appointment

**Hi this is my new story so yeah enjoy hahaha and don't worry I'll be adding a new chapter to my other story big time cheater soon…ok byeeee**

JO'S POV

I sat nervously In my doctor's office, staring at the clock. Ten minutes ago the doctor left to look at my tests results. Those past minutes have been torture. I just prayed that whatever was making me so sick would be easy to cure. I hoped.

"_I hope they find out what is wrong with me so they can give me some meds already!"_

These past weeks have been hell. I have been nauseous all the time, and I had constantly pounding headaches. These symptoms have made be moody, too. Just yesterday I lashed out at my boyfriend, Kendall, when he asked me what was wrong.

**FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY:**

I sat out near the pool at the Palm Woods, waiting for Kendall to return with my smoothie. He thought that a little fresh air and a healthy smoothie (which was also our favorite) would help me feel better.

"One peach smoothie for my favorite girl" Kendall said returning with my order.

"Thanks Kendall you're the best." I said weakly.

Concern flashed in his eyes when he heard how weak and help less I sounded. He quickly hid it though, not wanting me to feel bad that I was hurting him. I knew him so well.

"Mmmm this is really good! I love this flavor! Don't you?" I said trying to sound strong.

"Not as much as I love you, Jo" He said smiling. He bent down and kissed me on my cheek. Then he sat down in the chair next to mine, sipping on his own smoothie.

"Kendall," I said madly, "you know I am sick! I don't want you to catch what I have to please stop kissing me…"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor…You have been sick for nearly a week an-"

"NO!" I shouted cutting Kendall off from what he was saying. "I don't need a doctor! I feel perfectly fine!"

I glared into his eyes meanly, and saw that I had hurt him. Immediately I felt sorry that I yelled at him, and I started crying. Kendall got up and put his arms around me gently, and comforted me while I sobbed. Eventually I calmed down enough so we could talk.

"I know that you don't like the doctor's, Jo. I understand. But I am so worried about you. Every day you have headaches, and stomache aches. I feel so bad for you. I just want you to be better.

I agreed to what Kendall said, knowing that no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I really did need a doctor. And soon.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME:**

So that is how I ended up coming to the doctor's office today. I glanced back up at the clock, and saw that another five minutes have gone by. I started getting so nervous, being stuck in a small room while I waited for a doctor to come and tell me I was going to die. That was one of my problems. I always jumped right to the worst conclusion.

"_What if I was sick for too long? And now the disease has spread so much that no doctor in the world could save me? _

_What If I only had a week to live?"_

All these thoughts about my death, which I kept thinking was going to occur soon because of my illness, kept popping into my head until finally the doctor returned.

"Hello again Miss Taylor." He smiled at me in a reassuring way, and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hello Dr. Sway." I put on a brave smile, too.

" Well you will be glad to know that we have discovered why you have been feeling so down lately, and it is very good news."

"Oh that's very good" I said, but in my head I was confused. How could any illness that causes constant headaches, nausea, cramps be good?

"Miss Taylor, congratulations you are pregnant"

**So there ya go? Howd you like it?**

**Please review!**

**I shall update really soon!**

**-shawna13**


	2. telling kendall

**Ok so last time we left off with Jo just finding out that she is pregnant! Yay! **

**Also thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing! **

**Now on to the story **

Jo's POV:

I walked out to my car, in the bright afternoon sunlight, in a daze. These past minutes have flown by. Everything that was happening to me seemed to be a dream, one that I have been wishing to come true for so long now. After the doctor had told me was pregnant I was so happy, so excited that I was going to have a small child to care for soon. Now I was leaving, with a baby book that he had given me, free of charge.

"_I'm going to be a mother!"_ I thought happily to myself. I was so overjoyed that I was going to be a mother. Then another thought jumped into my head, one that I probably should have thought of earlier, but I just thought of it now.

"_And Kendall's going to be a father."_ I smiled to myself. We were going to make wonderful parents, the best. But once I got into my car and began driving back to the Palm Woods, worry filled me.

"_What is Kendall doesn't want this baby as much as I do?"_

"_What if he just thinks of the baby as a burden, something that would ruin our relationship?"_

"_What if he leaves me, alone in L.A with no one to help me prepare for the birth of a child?"_

By the time I was five minutes into the drive home, I was shaking with fear. Luckily the Palm Woods was only ten minutes away from the doctor, so I was able to quickly get out of my car, before I got into an accident. While walking up to the front door, I put my hands on my stomach. It didn't feel any different, yet. I walked through the lobby, towards the elevator. Oddly there was many people that I knew in the lobby, people that I could tell I was having a baby. But I walked right past them, ignoring them when they asked me how my doctor's appointment went. None of them mattered right now. The only thing that I cared about was telling Kendall we were going to have a baby, so I knew whether or not I would be facing this with him, or alone.

Kendall's POV:

I sat on the couch with Logan, watching a movie. I really wished we could go outside, but Logan got sick with the flu and had to stay inside. James had already planned a day with his girlfriend, Jill and Carlos just didn't want to stay inside, so I was the only one left to keep Logan company. Sometimes my friends could be complete jerks. I was dying to go down to the pool, so I could talk to Jo the moment she returned from the doctor's office. I kept looking at the clock, wondering when she would come home. Finally there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and threw it open.

"Jo!" I said relieved! She was home safe. I pulled her into a hug. When we broke away I right away asked her what the doctor had said. She took a deep breath and stared at my face, searching for something. I stared at her confused.

"Please Jo just say something!" I pleaded with her. The silence was killing me. I needed to know what was wrong. I could take it.

"I'm pregnant. "She said finally still staring into my eyes, as I digested the news that she just told me.

I searched her face, looking for any indication that she was kidding, or pulling a prank on me. Behind me Logan coughed. Then it hit me, she wasn't kidding.

"That is wonderful! Wow Jo this is great! We are going to parents! " I grinned at her with a smile so wide I thought my mouth was going to break I held her closer. I never wanted to let go.

"So you're not mad?" she whispered quietly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well…ummm…I don't know Kendall. It's just that I have heard so many stories of girls getting pregnant, but their boyfriend doesn't want a baby in their lives. So he just leaves, and I was afraid that would be you. "She looked at me ashamed.

I looked back at her bewildered.

"Jo, there is no way that I would ever leave you. I love you more than anything else in the world. And now I love our baby just as much. "

I bent down and kissed her. Jo kissed back passionately.

I was going to be a father.

**Ok so that's chapter 2!**

**So please review! **

**I'll update again soon!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	3. first kick

**Yay I am so excited to be writing this chapter! A big moment is about to happen! Yay**

**Now on to the story ;) **

Kendall's POV:

It has been four months since that happy day when Jo came to my apartment, announcing that we were going to have a child. Since then we have been busy every day, with no time just to ourselves. Jo insisted that we plan early, so that we would be all set when that special day comes. We went shopping and bought dippers, bottles and other baby stuff. Jo refused to buy any blankets and clothes though, until we found out the gender of our baby. Jo's parents flew in from North Carolina a few days ago, and Jo insisted that we spend time with them. Luckily today Jo's parents said that we should spend some alone time together and I was forever grateful to them. I was starting to miss spending time with my favorite girl.

"So how do you want to spend our day alone Kendall?" Jo asked smiling at me.

"I don't care baby. You can choose" I said putting my arm around her shoulder. I bent down and kissed her.

"Well I do have an idea…" she said happily.

15 Minutes Later:

I smiled up at the trees above us. We decided to do our favorite thing, and relax on a blanket in the Palm Woods Park with smoothies. It felt so good to be alone with Jo. I knew I was being selfish, wanting Jo all to myself, but I hadn't been able to spend any alone time with her in a while.

"I love you Kendall" Jo said snuggling closer to me.

"I love you too Jo" I said. I took one of my hands and placed it on her stomach. It had become a habit of mine, ever since her stomach had started becoming bigger. Jo pushed herself up and kissed me. I kissed back passionately and pulled Jo into a hug. Somewhere in the park my BTR song Worldwide came on. I stood up pulling Jo up with me she giggled. I put my arms around her waist and she threw her arms around my neck. We started swaying back and forth. I started singing along to worldwide thinking about how beautiful Jo was.

Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<p>

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<p>

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<p>

Just then I felt a kick at my stomach coming from Jo. I looked up into her face surprised and happy. She stared back at me the same expression on her face.

"Was that what I thought it was?" I asked her eagerly.

"The baby!" she said overjoyed, "he or she kicked! Quick Kendall sing!"

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<p>

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<p>

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

While I sang I placed my hands on her stomach and again I felt more kicks from the baby.

"Oh Kendall!" Jo said crying tears of joy. She stood up on the ends of her toes and kissed me again.

When we pulled away I smiled at her. She returned the smile, big and excited just like mine. Nothing in the whole world could spoil what we were feeling right now.

**Yayayayay so happy for Kendall and Jo! **

**Sorry if you didn't really like this chapter, but its late and I'm tired. But I knew that I won't be able to sleep good until I wrote this chapter so I just had to write it haha**

**Please review!**

**Thanks and keep reading!**

**Stay happy!**

**-shawna13**


	4. Whats the gender?

**Ok here is chapter 4! Now this chapter contains a surprise so enjoy!**

**Now on to the story!**

Jo's POV:

Today was probably going to be the biggest day in my pregnancy since Kendall and I felt the baby's first kick. Today we were going to get an ultrasound, to see what the gender of the baby is. I was so excited. Anxiously, I packed a lunch and had breakfast. I was packing lunch because Kendall said that he was taking me to the park for another relaxing day after the doctor's appointment.

"_Ok I think I have everything." _I thought to myself. I checked the clock. Finally it was 8:00.

"_Showtime" _I thought, excited. I called apartment 2j and impatiently waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Logan's groggy voice said.

"Hey Logan it's me Jo. Is Kendall there?" I asked, feeling guilty because I probably woke him up.

"Yeah" he paused and yawned, "One sec…"

"Hey Jo" Kendall said, picking up the phone.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup, I'll be down in the lobby in five minutes. Meet you there?"

"Sounds good. Love you"

"Love you, too" The phone clicked and then his voice was gone.

I grabbed my bag off the chair and walked to the elevator. I pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. I placed my hand on my bulging stomach, feeling my baby stir inside of me.

"Today me and Kendall are going to find out if you are a boy or girl" I whispered to my stomach. As if responding to my question, the baby kicked gently. The elevator arrived and I stepped in. I pushed the lobby button, and waited patiently. The elevator clicked again, and the doors opened to a nearly deserted Palm Woods Lobby. Just a few kids and Bitters occupied the usually loud and noisy lobby. I scanned the few kids, searching for Kendall. He wasn't here ye8t, so I sat down on the couch to wait for him. I hummed If I Ruled the World to myself. A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand trace down my arm. I looked up, and saw Kendall grinning down at me.

"Morning" he said, bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Morning" I said smiling. I stood up and took his hand in mine.

"Ready?"

"Defiantly I said putting my free hand back on my stomach. Leading the way, I guided Kendall out to his car.

**15 minutes later.**

"How about you sit down, and I'll go check us in" Kendall said after we walked in the doctor's office doors.

"Ok" I replied, and I turned to settle into a chair.

"Good Morning. Jo Taylor is here for her ultrasound, and I will be going in with her." Kendall told the secretary girl.

"Ok hmm let me check. Ah yes, right on time. Have a seat and the doctor will be right with you." She said looking up and smiling at me.

"Thanks you" Kendall replied. He turned and walked back towards me. He sat down in the seat next to me, and took my hand again.

"What gender do you think our baby is?" I asked Kendall, truly curious to hear his answer. He looked thoughtful and curious for a minute.

"I personally think it is a girl. I hope it's a girl." He said, taking his other hand and stroking my arm. "Though I would be extremely happy if it is a boy" he added quickly. I giggled, and stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"Well I think it's a boy" I said, still lost in his eyes.

"Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight, the doctor is ready to see you" an assistant called from the entrance to all the rooms. I nodded and stood up, and walked hand and hand with Kendall to the doctor's room.

**5 minutes later**

"Hello Miss Taylor. How are you?" the doctor said as washed up.

"Please, call me Jo. And I'm well." I responded.

"That's good. No concerns involving the baby?" he asked, now putting on gloves.

"Nope so far everything is good" I replied glancing at Kendall who nodded reassuringly.

"And I take it that you're the father Mr. Knight?" he then asked looking at Kendall.

"Yup, and you can call me Kendall" he said smiling at the doctor.

That's my Kendall. Always so friendly.

"Ok Jo, I'll just need you to pull your shirt up a bit so I can put the gel on and then we can get started." Doctor Sway said turning around to grab a clear bottle of gel. I lied back on the table and pulled my shirt up to the end of my bra. Kendall walked over and sat in the seat next to the table, and took my hand again. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then whispered

"You ready?"

"Yes Kendall you already asked me that!" I said giggling again.

He nodded.

"Ok Jo, I'm just going to spread this gel on your stomach. Don't worry it won't hurt its just a little cold" Dr. Sway said laughing quietly to himself. He spread the clear gel all over my stomach, and I uttered a small quiet gasp, from the cold gel. Kendall laughed quietly at me, and I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Now I just hook up the machine to this screen and then we can start." He took a few cords from the ultrasound and plugged them into the side of the screen. I twisted my head around to try and see the screen better.

"_They should really place the screen where I could see it better."_ I thought angrily to myself. Great another mood swing.

"Here we go" the doctor said smiling. He took the tool and placed in on my stomache. He slowly moved it around a circle searching for an image. I held my breath, praying that everything was correct.

"_Please let my baby just be fine. No problems or complications" _I thought desperately to myself. I stared at the screen along with Kendall and the doctor, but I had no idea what I was looking for. Several long, tense minutes later a smile crossed the doctor's face. He turned his head away from the screen and looked at me, and then at Kendall who sat anxiously squeezing my hand.

"Everything went perfectly fine during the ultrasound. There are no complications or problems with your pregnancy" he said, though his mysterious smile stayed on his face.

"So what's the gender of our baby?" Kendall said, starting to get impatient.

"Bab_ies_" the doctor corrected. I whipped my head to look at Kendall, for some confirmation that he heard what I had heard.

"Congratulations Kendall and Jo you are having one boy and one girl. Twins!" He said patting my on the shoulder.

"Twins?" I said overjoyed. I felt happy tears fill my eyes and I looked at Kendall. His face matched mine perfectly, happy, excited and surprised all at once.

"Twins! One beautiful boy and one gorgeous girl" he said pulling me up off the table. He embraced me in a hug, ignoring all the gel that still covered my stomach. I was so happy to be in his arms. We were going to have TWO beautiful children now. I pulled away, and then kissed him passionately.

Twins.

One boy,

One girl.

**So how'd you like it? I know I loved it and let me tell you I had such a wonderful time writing this so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading and keep supporting me with your reviews!**

**You all rock!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	5. baby names

**Yay another chapter that I'm excited to write! So by now you all know that Kendall and Jo are having twins! One beautiful boy and one gorgeous girl (as Kendall says) that idea came to me in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep haha**

**So enjoy this new chapter!**

Kendall's POV:

"How about Jack and Jill?" Carlos said from the kitchen, where he was making another corndog. I looked at Jo and laughed.

"Jack and Jill?" Jo asked while laughing. "This isn't a fairytale!"

I agreed, running my hands through her smooth, silky hair.

"James for the boy" James said eating a cookie on the couch.

I shook my head no.

"For the last time, I'm not naming my son after you." I said.

"How about Mary?" Logan said, flipping through a baby names book.

Jo and I both shook our heads at the same time. No way.

"Maybe it was a mistake asking them to help us pick out baby names." I whispered in Jo's ear.

She giggled and nodded her head yes.

"Hey I heard that" James said from the couch putting a fake "Hurt" frown on his face.

"I just don't know…" Jo said tossing another baby book onto the floor. She stood up and walked off to the bathroom.

I shifted my position on the couch, and opened the book of baby names that Jo just threw on the floor.

"Do you like Mike?" I asked my friends.

"Well it is used a lot…and you know how Jo likes to be original" Logan said.

"Yeah, so maybe these books aren't the right way to go." I said putting the book back on the ground.

Jo walked back out, and sat back down on the couch.

"Joe, Russ, Eddie, Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, Chris, Ryan, Alan, Kevin" Carlos reeled off, settling back on the couch with his corndog.

"No all too common" Jo said yawning,

"And we aren't naming him after you guys!" I roared.

Jo sighed and put her head down on my shoulder.

Within minutes she was sleeping.

"Well I guess we're done for the day James said laughing. He stood up and stretched.

"You want to go play some hockey?" James asked.

"Yeah" Carlos and Logan said simultaneously.

"No, I'll stay with Jo" I said, smiling.

They nodded, and then made their way out the door.

I sat down thinking about more baby names.

"_Lily, Leah, Jen, Sara, Katie," _All passed through my thoughts, but none seemed good enough.

A few minutes later Jo stirred and woke up blinking.

"Stacy" she whispered.

I looked at her confused.

"I just had this dream, and it was so realistic! You and I were at the beach, and it was the perfect day. Nice and warm, but we were the only ones on the beach. Then the cutest little girl came up to us and said her name was Stacy and she looked just like you, Kendall! Your eyes and your hair! I just knew it was our daughter." She smiled at me.

"I love that name, Jo" I said truly loving the name Stacy.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"How about Jason?" I wondered out loud.

"Hmmm Jason. I like it! It's original, not used a lot. It's perfect for our child." Jo said looking at me with her beautiful glowing eyes.

I put my hands on her stomach and leaned in close to where our babies were.

"Baby Stacy and Jason Knight!" I whispered to Jo's stomach.

Jo laughed, and hugged me.

**Yay now Jo and Kendall's babies have names!**

**Those names are actually some of my favorite names too. I also love the name James, but it would be weird if I named Kendall's son after James, cause then Logan and Carlos would feel left out haha**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading you rock!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	6. surprise gift

**Ok a brand new chapter yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories! **

**Enjoy!**

Kendall's POV:

Today was going to be a perfect day. I woke up nice and early, and put on my best shirt. I also knew that the shirt I was wearing was one of Jo's favorites. I combed my blonde hair, feeling just like James. Lord knows that he was the only one in the band to spend thirty minutes making sure his hair was just right. Most of the time I just combed it a little, and then let it go naturally. Today, though, I combed it for almost twenty minutes, making sure it was just right. Next, I made my way to the kitchen quietly, since everyone else in the apartment was still sleeping. I made four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two for me and two for Jo. Usually Jo would only eat one sandwich, but with two babies inside of her she has been feeling extra hungry lately. Next I packed some grapes, which were Jo's favorite fruit. I set the brown bag, with our lunches in it, back on the counter.

"_What am I forgetting?" _I thought. Then it hit me. I ran back over to my room, and then remembered that Logan, James, and Carlos were still sleeping in there. I cracked open the door, and slipped inside. Groping around in the dark, I searched the room for my wallet. Carlos grunted and turned over in his sleep. Finally, my hand closed over my wallet. I scooped it up and then made my way back out of the bedroom. I put my wallet in my jean's back pocket. I scribbled a quick note telling my mom and friends were I was going and that I should be back around three. I left it on the counter, where it can be easily spotted. I grabbed our lunch bag off the counter, and walked out of the apartment.

I made my way through the quiet halls of the Palm Woods. Everyone was still sleeping, since it was eight am. Finally I reached an apartment, at the end of the third floor hallway. I knocked twice on her door, shuffling my feet around as I waited. Finally I heard footsteps approaching the door, and it creaked open.

"Who is it?" Jo's voice said.

"It's me Kendall" I responded.

Suddenly the door flung open and arms wrapped around my neck. I put my hands around her waist and hugged her, which was starting to get difficult. Her baby bump seemed to grow more and more each day, and each day the bump kept me from holding her close against me. I rubbed her back, which she said had started hurting her. Finally we broke apart, reluctantly. I could hold her in my arms forever, but I had things planned. Jo looked like she had just awoken, still in a nightgown. Her hair was messy, knotted and tangled, but still beautiful. She was also wearing bunny slippers, which she had bought a few months ago when she went shopping with Camielle. Jo grabbed my free hand, that wasn't holding a brown bag, and led me into her apartment. I sat down at the counter, and watched as Jo poured coffee into two mugs. She walked back over to me, and handed me a green mug with flowers all over it. I sipped the coffee, grateful since I had woken up so early. She drank her own coffee out of a decorative orange mug with blue and white dots.

"So did I wake you up, Jo?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes you did." Jo said laughing.

"I'm sorry about that, but I planned a special day for the two of us."

"Yay I can't wait! Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Jo stood up and rushed off to her room, to shower and put on some clothes.

I finished off the last of my coffee and then went to sit down on the couch. I looked around Jo's apartment, observing what had changed. This was one of the first times I have been here in a while. Jo had been spending most of her time at my apartment with the guys lately. There were new picture frames up on the wall, showcasing our fun memories. There were some of us at the zoo, from when our relationship had just begun. Then there were more recent ones, from just weeks ago. It also looked like she had gotten all new chairs for the kitchen. These new ones were better, more modern. Her old ones belonged to her grandmother, when she was just a girl. Finally, there were boxes stacked behind the couch, full of baby supplies that we had bought together. Each box was labeled: FOR STACY AND JASON, in a bright blue sharpie. My thoughts about how renovated the apartment were interrupted when Jo's father stumbled out of his room.

"Jo who was at the door?" he said looking around, and then he spotted me.

"Hello Mr. Taylor. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I planned a special day for Jo and me. I wanted it to last all day, so I came here early. Jo is changing right now." I said apologetic.

"Oh that's all right Kendall. So how have you been?" he turned around and walked over to the pot of coffee that Jo had made earlier. He poured himself a nice tall glass full and then settled down on the couch across from me.

"Very good, sir. Have you and Mrs. Taylor been enjoying L.A?"

"Yeah L.A is very nice. And it has been fun seeing Jo again, and you. It has been so long since the last time we came up here to visit."

I nodded my head, and then fell silent when Jo walked out from her room. She was so beautiful, so stunning. I walked over to her and took her hand, gazing into her chocolate eyes. I smiled at her, ready for a day full of excitement.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded, and then said goodbye to her dad, who was smiling at the two of us. He waved us off, and then I was leading Jo away, hand in hand.

**Later that day…**

"You wait here and I will go get us some tickets." I said, showing Jo a bench where she could sit down and relax.

I made my way through the crowds of people waiting for the park to open. Luckily, the line for tickets was short. Most people had already gotten tickets, or bought them online. A few girls ran up to me, asking for autographs and pictures. I agreed, not wanting to upset my fans, though I didn't really want to be doing this right now. Finally their moms called them back, and they left. I glanced up at the line of people In front of me for tickets. Only one more person was left and then it was my turn. The large man with an afro finished purchasing his tickets, and then I stepped up in line to the window.

"Two adult tickets, please." I told the brunette girl, who was working at the window. She picked up two tickets and then handed them to me.

"That will be twenty dollars." She said, in a bored voice. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a twenty and handed it to the worker. She nodded, and I walked away with two zoo passes in my hand. I walked back to Jo, who was sitting patiently on the bench where I had left her. She smiled when she saw me approaching, and then stood up.

"Two passes to a day full of fun at the zoo!" I said, handing Jo a ticket.

"Let's go!" she replied, taking my hand. We walked towards the gate opening, where everyone was moving towards, since the park had just opened. We handed the man collecting tickets our passes and then walked through the gate, which was painted decoratively with pictures of zoo animals. We went to the north side of the park first. We saw elephants, penguins, monkeys, and flamingos. When we reached the sea lion exhibit, we decided to take a break for lunch. I opened up the bag, and handed Jo two sandwiches, and kept two for myself. When Jo had finished her first sandwich, she smiled at me.

"You're a good cook." She said laughing. I laughed too, knowing that all I did to make these was spread store bought peanut butter and jelly on bread. When we had finished our gourmet sandwiches, I brought out the grapes, and Jo began eating them, delighted I brought her favorite fruit.

"So what was your favorite exhibit so far?" I asked Jo, though I already knew the answer.

"I liked the elephants." She said. "Because it reminded me of us. One mom, one dad, and two children.

I nodded, because they were my favorite too. We cleaned up our bags, and threw them out in a nearby trash can. Then we started the rest of the zoo. After a while longer, we had seen every animal in the park except for the giraffes. I had purposely saved them for last, knowing that they were Jo's by far favorite animal. When we reached their enclosure, Jo let out a quiet gasp at how beautiful and magnificent the giraffes were.

"_This is my chance." _I thought to myself as Jo stood gazing at the large animals in front of her. I reached into my pocket…

Jo's POV:

I loved giraffes, so I knew that Kendall would save them for last. Their amazing height and their breath taking pattern of brown and yellow.

"Aren't they beautiful, Kendall?" I said, turning to him. I gasped when I saw him.

Kendall was kneeling down on one knee, holding a case in his hands, with a ring in it.

"Jo Taylor," he began smiling at me. I opened my mouth in surprise, almost crying tears of joy. "I love you more than anything in the world. I have always loved you, from the day I asked you to be my girlfriend at this very spot. I hope that you feel the same way about me. I never want to be without you Jo. And now we are going to have two beautiful kids soon, and I love them as much as I love you. Will you marry me?" he finished, with a loving and hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes Yes Kendall a million times yes! I do love you, and I never want to live without you!" I said taking his ring and placing it on my finger, with his help. Once it was on I looked up into his eyes, those breath taking green eyes. We kissed. Everything was perfect. I was soon to be Mrs. Jo Knight.

**AYAYAYAYAYAYAY JO AND KENDALL ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	7. First contractions

**Yay a new chapter! I am so excited to write this chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

**Here we go:**

Kendall's POV:

"OK dogs, we are recording a new song today, so get in the studio." Gustavo said, stepping out of his office. He slammed the door closed behind him, and turned to face the boys and me. He nodded, making sure each one of us was here, and then he noticed Jo who was standing quietly at my side. His eyes narrowed, and then he walked towards me.

"Why is she here?" he asked, with his face right in front of mine. His rancid breath blew across my face, and I felt Jo shrink back at my side.

"She has a name, Jo. And she is staying with me today because she is due any day now with _our_ baby." I responded. I took one of my hands, and placed it on Jo's bulging stomach.

He whipped his head back and forth from me to Jo, and then finally gave in. I nodded, and took Jo's hand in mine. We walked down to the studio, with James, Logan, and Carlos following close behind.

When we walked into the studio, Jo went and sat down on the couch in the back of the room. Gustavo sighed, and sat down in his recording chair.

I walked into the recording booth, following my friends.

"So, any day now right Kendall?" James said, fixing his hair as we waited for Gustavo to signal us to put on our headphones.

I nodded, staring out the window at Jo who smiled at me from the couch. I brought my hand up and waved to Jo, and she waved back keeping one hand on her bulging belly.

"You OK Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said turning back to my friends. "It's just that something doesn't feel right." I said shrugging.

"Well, maybe today is the day." Carlos said, jokingly as he put on his headphones. I smiled a bit, thinking about what Carlos said.

"OK, dogs from the top." Gustavo said into his microphone. I nodded, along with my friends and then we sang.

Halfway through the song, I glanced up at Jo to see if she was liking our new record. But, her face was set in a line of confusion and pain. Immediately I started getting worried, and I knew that Gustavo heard it in my voice. He narrowed his eyes at me, not wanting to have to record again. But I couldn't help it because now Jo was clutching her stomach. She looked up from her stomach, and we locked eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with pain, and a few tears were forming in them even though she had a small smile on her face. I stared at her, trying to sing perfectly, and figure out what was going on at the same time. That didn't work very well. Thinking that it must be nothing, I went back to concentrating hard on the lyrics to the song. But that didn't last long, because a few seconds later Jo stood up, holding her stomach. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, and fear filled my body causing shivers to run down my spine. Jo's scream must not have been silent, though, because Gustavo and Kelly whipped their heads around to look at her. After that everything seemed to go by in a blur. Kelly rushed over to Jo who was now doubled over. Gustavo cut the track, and we all stopped singing.

"Jo." I whispered, yanking the headphones off my head and letting them drop to the floor. I rushed out of the recording booth, into the studio closely followed by my friends.

"Jo, honey what's the matter?" I said slipping past Kelly, and kneeling on the floor next to Jo.

"The babies!" she gasped, looking up at me a mixture of pain and happiness across her face. "They're coming!"

I stared at her for a moment, digesting what she had said. Then I snapped into action.

"Logan, call Camielle and tell her Jo is having her baby, and that she wants Camielle there. Then tell Camielle to meet us at the hospital, since she is Jo's best friend. Then, go down to the parking lot and get in the car with James and Carlos. James and Carlos run down to the parking lot and get my car started." I instructed my friends. I grabbed my keys and tossed them to Carlos who caught them and nodded. "I can't go through this without you guys so I need you at the hospital." They nodded, understanding. Then they all rushed off. Next, I turned to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Sorry if this messes up that deadline…" I said with a smirk. Kelly said it was fine and that everyone would understand, but that didn't go over very well with Gustavo. He was outraged, ready to explode.

"I'll take care of him." Kelly said, turning back to Gustavo trying to calm him down before he kills me.

"Ok Jo, lets go have our baby!" I said smiling helping her stand up.

"I love you, Kendall." She said between pants.

"I love you too." I said, guiding her out to the parking lot.

**And there is that chapter! I was going to make one big chapter ending after Stacy and Jason come into this world, but I haven't updated In a while and I really wanted to get this up right now so I split it up. Sorry if you really wanted to read the part where Jo gives birth, but don't worry I will update again soon!**

**Please review!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	8. Giving Birth

**Yay a new chapter! The twins are coming the twins are coming!**

**Woohoo look at me 3 updates in ONE day haha ;) enjoy and sorry about school and dance and basketball but they keep me busy**

**Haha ok now onto the story**

Kendall's POV:

I guided Jo out to the parking lot, the biggest smile ever dancing on my face. But that wasn't the same situation with Jo. She had a grimace of pain on her face, and was breathing hard and fast. But I knew she was excited too, since a6re two beautiful twins were just a little bit away.

We stepped out through the doors of Roqque Records, and into the bright sunshine that surprised me at first. Just a little while ago, it had been pouring rain when we had arrived at Gustavo's studio. Now there wasn't a cloud in sight, and then sun was shining brightly down on us as we waited for our friends to bring up my car.

"See it is going to be a beautiful day for the birth of Stacy and Jason after all!" I said, patting her arm supportively.

She nodded, still holding her stomach. She looked around nervous and impatient. "Where are they?" she asked me, groaning softly as she went through another contraction.

"They'll be here soon..." I said brushing a tear out of the corner of Jo's eye. Just then, a loud roar erupted around the parking lot, and James drove up quickly in the Big Time Rush car. Carlos was in the passenger seat and Logan in the back, who was already opening the side door.

"Let's go!" I said, walking towards the car, closely followed by Jo. I stepped to the side, allowing her to get in first and then quickly followed her in. I slammed the door closed, and turned to look at my wife, now sitting between me and Logan.

"Step on it!" I ordered James, and he nodded. Lurching forward, we sped off to the closest hospital.

"Is Camielle on her way?" Jo asked nervously, leaning against my shoulder.

Logan nodded, not taking his eyes of Jo whose face was now contorted in pain.

"Logan?" I asked, wondering if there was anything we could do for Jo.

"Sorry, Kendall but there isn't anything I could do… The best thing for her right now is to stay calm and get to the hospital ASAP." He responded, rubbing Jo's other arm.

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked James, feeling like we were moving at a turtle's pace.

"We are going as fast as we can!" Carlos said, looking at the MPH meter on the car.

"Kendall, it hurts." Jo whispered to me, more tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know it hurts, baby, but just hold on we are almost at the hospital." I said soothingly, kissing her on her cheek.

We drove on.

After what seemed like ages, we finally arrived at the hospital. I helped Jo out of the car, while our friends rushed in to get the nurse.

"You will stay with me right?" Jo asked, smirking.

"Of course, Jo I wouldn't leave for anything." I responded, kissing her on her cheek again. A nurse rushed out, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Ok, Miss Taylor just have a seat and we will go get you checked into a room." The nurse said kindly, helping Jo into the wheelchair. Then she turned to me.

"Mr. Knight you will be permitted to be with Jo during birth, but your friends will not. You can join Jo in your room right after we get her changed into a special gown."

I started to protest that my friends should be allowed in the room too, since Jo and I both agreed to let them join us, but she cut me off.

It is a rule that only family members can be allowed in, so I'm afraid they will have to wait in the hall. But don't worry as soon your babies are out and declared healthy, they can come in.

I nodded, and the nurse turned away, pushing Jo into the hospital, and I followed in close foot.

I paced around in the hallway, as two nurses changed Jo. My friends watched my every move, attempting to calm me down, but not succeeding. Finally, the door to the room opened and a nurse beckoned me inside. I turned back to James, Logan and Carlos and said "Well this is it, when I leave this room again I'm going to be a dad."

They nodded and smiled, giving me an encouraging pat on the back.

"See you soon." They said simultaneously, and then the four of us broke out into laughter, suddenly reminding me of when we were teenagers, just starting off in the music business.

I smiled, and turned away from my best friends, not knowing how I was going to do this without them. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the bright room, closely followed by the nurse.

It has been two hours since we had first arrived at the hospital, and both our babies were still inside of a very irritated, worried, and excited Jo. I was also getting very worried, though the doctor kept assuring me that it was normal for twins to take a long time to come out.

"What's taking so long?" Jo asked for about the 50th time today. I just shook my head, not fully understanding either. If the babies weren't ready to come out yet, why'd Jo start contractions? But soon after Jo asked that unanswered question, I noticed a change in Jo's contraction pattern. Instead of being far apart, they slowly got closer and closer, until it was one after another after another. Jo let out a scream, and the doctor and nurses rushed over. I stepped back giving them room, as the doctor examined Jo.

"The first baby is coming I see the head!" Doctor Swab said. "Get me my supplies!"

One nurse rushed over to the counter to grab stuff for the doctor, while the other nurse told me to go comfort Jo and encourage her to push out the baby.

I hurried over to Jo's head, and stared at her beautiful face, now covered in sweat.

"Jo, honey, can you open your eyes?" I asked her, pulling a strand of her beautiful blonde hair out of her face. Slowly her eyes drifted open, staring up into mine, full of pain.

"Ok good, now Jo I need you to listen to me. Our first baby is coming, so I need to you to push really hard. Don't worry it will all be over soon, but first you need to push." I said, praying Jo will be strong and fight through the pain.

Jo shook her head and said, "But Kendall it hurts so bad. I don't know if I can do it…"

"Listen Jo, I believe in you! You can do it! Our babies need your help so they can get out and be safe." I said giving her a quick kiss of encouragement.

That seemed to do it, because Jo contorted her face into a look of pure determination and began pushing,

"That's it Jo, keep it up!" The doctor said, happy that his patient was cooperating.

"Good job, Kendall." One of the burses said to me with a smile. I nodded and turned back to Jo. After a few more minutes, three things happened at once. Jo seemed to suddenly become a little more relaxed, and the doctor called out, "The baby is out!" At the same time, a high pitched baby's cry erupted around the room. I tore my eyes off of Jo, and looked to the doctor who was holding up a baby.

"Boy or girl?" I asked, squeezing Jo's hand.

"A boy, baby Jason Knight has been born." The doctor said with a smile. Then he turned to a nurse, and gave her the baby to be cleaned.

"Ok, Jo baby Jason has been born, but now you need to push hard again so Stacy can come out too." I said smiling at her.

She nodded, and started the process of delivering again. Ten agonizing minutes later, the doctor announced the birth of Stacy Knight who was also declared fully healthy. A nurse walked in, carrying a little boy wrapped in a blue blanket and handed him to me. Amazingly, he was awake and staring wide eyed around at the new world. I smiled, and kissed his tiny head. Then I turned to Jo who was watching me with happiness all over her face, no sign of pain left. I handed her Jason, and watched as she gasped at his beautifulness.

"He has your eyes." I told Jo, stroking her arm. I was very happy to see at least one of our children had Jo's eyes.

"Well then Stacy better have your eyes." Jo said, tearing her eyes away from Jason's face and looking up at me. A few minutes later, the same nurse returned carrying a tiny pink bundle now. I gratefully took my daughter into my arms, and stared down at her face too.

"Well, does she have your eyes?" Jo asked impatiently. I shrugged, explaining that Stacy was sleeping.

"Try singing, they love your singing!" Jo said, desperate to find out if our little girl had my 'beautiful' eyes, though I prayed that she also had Jo's eyes.

So I looked down at my daughter, and began singing "Worldwide" to her softly. She stirred in my arms, and then I was surprised to see that she actually woke up.

I turned to Jo, and nodded. "My eyes." Was all I said, but that was all she needed to hear. I bent down to kiss my wife, and then settled down into a chair besides her, both of us holding one of our new children.

Life was good.

**Aw such a sweet chapter if I do say so myself haha :p**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review**

**New chapter to hopefully come out soon**

**Stay happy **

**-shawna13**


End file.
